Puckcedes:BEYONCÉ series
by thelastgleekbender
Summary: This is the compilation of all the puckcedes stories based on songs from Beyonce's self entitled album BEYONCÉ that follow the various moments of Puck and Mercedes relationship. They are already uploaded singularly and I suggest reading them there for more info. They uploaded weird so while its hard to tell, anything in italics is a flashback. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Pretty Hurts

This is part 1 of the Puckcedes:BEYONCÉ series. It's actually not a fan of this one compared to all the other stories tbh because this was a quick last minute throw in to add some more content to the timeline. So I apologize that its not that good but its a stepping stone for the rest. * trigger warning warning for eating disorder content*

.

**Pretty Hurts**

Puck and Santana were both sitting on the couch watching TV. Well it was really just Puck flicking channels while Santana took selfies on her phone. Suddenly the front door swung open and Mercedes walked in dropping her keys in the jar on the small table.

"Sup Mercedes, how was your da-"Puck was stopped as he took in his friends appearance, specifically her face. "Babe what's wrong?" he asked as he flicked off the TV.

"I'm fine…" she said shortly as she hung up her coat and looked in the side mirror on the wall.

"Well you don't sound fine" Santana added

"I'm fine…I'm just tired. Long day at the photo shoot.

"Yeah but-"

"I said I'm fine! Damn Puck leave it alone!" she snapped before walking out the room. Puck and Santana exchanged looks of confusion. Puck moved to follow her, but his arm was grabbed.

"Um where are you going?"

"To see what's wrong with her" Puck answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um let me give a little advice about women. If one snaps at you and leaves the room, you under no circumstances follow them. That's how you end up cut." Puck concedes to her advice since she both was a girl and dated them so she must know what she's talking about.

The three sat at the dinner table in silence. They had tried to create conversation but the tension in the room made each topic fizzle out quickly.

"'Cedes you've barely touched your food" puck mentioned cautiously.

"Uh yeah…I'm not that hungry tonight" she said pushing around the macaroni and cheese. "You know what, I'ma head to bed" getting up and putting her plate on the counter and all but rushing towards the back of the apartment. Puck looked at Santana with desperation clearly begging her to do something.

"I'll go check on her" she sighed as she got up and headed towards the back. She walked down to Mercedes' room and noticed that she wasn't there." Mercedes?" She called out as she walked down the hall. She stopped as she passed the bathroom as she heard the distinct sound of gagging. "Um Mercedes…are you ok?" she asked with concern on her voice. Just then Puck came around the corner carrying some pamphlets.

"San I accidentally knocked over her bag and these fell out" he held up four pamphlets discussing various types of plastic surgery as well as a doctor's appointment card. She looked at the stuff in his hand and everything clicked. The way Mercedes has been acting over the last few weeks, the not eating and now the soun…

"Mercedes Jones get out here right now! I know what you're doing!"Santana yelled at the door. They heard the sound of the toilet flush and after about a minute, the door unlocked and Mercedes pushed her way passed them as if they weren't even there. "Um…excuse me, I was talking to you" Santana said as she followed Mercedes down the hall.

"I said I'm going to bed, now leave it" Mercedes responded without turning around.

"Look I know what you were doing in there and Puck found these pamphlets in your purse an-"

"You went through my purse?! " Mercedes whipped around glaring at Puck

"What? No, they feel out and-"

"So much for trust!" She snatched the items away

"'Cedes you know you can trust me" puck said a little hurt by her words.

"Mercedes I know you're deflecting. You're acting just like you did back in high school when you were trying to be a cheer-"

"You don't know anything!"  
>"Yes I do! I know you! Puck knows you!"<p>

"Is this about the photo shoot today?" Puck asked

"Stop it…"

"Did they say something?"

"Stop it…"

"Do I need to go and tell someone off because you know I will-"

"I SAID STOP IT!" she snapped before running to her room. Puck and Santana followed cautiously behind. "Do you see this?" she pointed to so tabloid magazine. "Mercedes Jones: Songstress stumbles on to the charts, one pound at a time'. Or this. Or this. Or this!" She continued to flip through various magazines each containing some cruel insults to her appearance; before throwing them off her desk completely. "And don't get me started on what people are saying about me online" she gestured to her laptop.

"Those are just stupid magazines 'Cedes, you can't listen to them" Santana said as she picked one of the magazines up.

"But they're right! I'm fat, I'm too black, and ugly to them and no matter what I do I'll never look like someone like…you!" gesturing toward Santana. She moved to start ripping all the cutout magazine pictures of herself off the wall. "I try" rip "and I try" rip " and I try and nothing fucking changes!" Puck and Santana were frozen as she continued on her tirade. She turned around and it was then they noticed that she was crying. "And you know what my manager just told me today?' that we should just put a design and my name on the cover of my album because someone like me may not sell. Do you know how tired I am of hearing that? I diet, wear the makeup, change my hair and it never changes" she began to walk towards them but began to hold her forehead and wobble before she faltered and began to pass out. Puck ran over and caught her before she hit the floor. And when she was fully in his grasp she began to sob in his chest.

"Mercedes you are one of the most gorgeous people n this planet. You have a voice sent from God himself and you are perfect just the way you are. And I don't mean that in a condescending "just to make you feel better" kind of way. I really mean it. The only thing about you that's too big is your heart. And normally that is one of the things that I love, that we love most about you, it's to a fault when it comes to what these people say about you." Santana knelt beside them.

"So fuck the tabloids, fuck what other people say. And fuck what your manager said. I want you to go down there and tell him how you want your pictures to be. You are the artist and sign his checks and if you need it I will go down there and check him." By now Mercedes' crying had died down to simple sniffles. "Of course we want you to be the super star you've always dreamed of, but is making all these changes to your body worth it? Will you be able to look in the mirror and say you're happy with yourself?"

"We care about you so much and we don't want to see you lose yourself just to please people who don't even matter. I…I can't imagine something happening to you…" He pulled her tighter and kissed her forehead. Santana looked on her two friends with a knowing smirk, before leaning in to hug her best friends

_**Perfection is a disease of a nation.**_

_**It's the soul that needs a surgery **_


	2. XO

Part 2 of the Puckcedes:BEYONCÉ series based on the song "XO". This takes place around 2015 in this universe/timeline. Hope you enjoy

.

**XO**

Mercedes sat on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table as she read through a copy of People Magazine. She decided to lounge around for the afternoon after spending most of the day being dragged around the various "hot spots" in the city by Kurt and Rachel; with her boyfriend grumbling behind as he was dragged around as well. Suddenly she felt two strong hands wrap around her shoulders. She inhaled the familiar scent of the boyfriend in question

"Yes Noah?"

"What'cha doin' ?" He asked with a smirk and he began to knead her shoulders. She sighed a little but continued to read.

"Reading obviously…why?" she asked without looking up from the magazine. Suddenly she felt the cushion bounce with the weight of a person and she noticed that he had just jumped over the couch to sit next to her.

"Well because we're about to do something really fun." He said with a smile.

"I already told you that we're not having sex yet Noah" she sighed

"Wait what? No, not that. We're gonna _go somewhere_ fun."

"Noah why can't we just lounge around the hotel today? We've already been dragged around the city by Kurt and Rachel for the last two days so I was hoping that we could just chill today." She expressed finally putting down the magazine.

"Well this is something fun that _we _can do, instead of being forced to have 'fun' with them."

"Well aren't you forcing me to have fun now?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Just get dressed." He said hoping off the couch, giving her a kiss and jogging in the bedroom. Mercedes heaved a deep breath getting off the couch.

"Can I at least know what we're doing and what to wear?"

"No and just dress comfortable" he called out before she heard the bathroom door close and the shower come on.

15 minutes later Mercedes decided she looked good enough to be comfortable for whatever they were doing. She had on a simple loose fitting long sleeved shirt and dark blue skinny jeans accentuated with a pair of her favorite Nike wedge sneakers. After she heard the shower go off, she waited a few minutes then walked over to the door and knocked.

"Hey are you decent? I need to brush my teeth and fix my hair."

"Yeah you can come in" he yelled back.

"I don't mean to barge in but I need my bru—" her words were instantly caught in her throat as she took in the sight before her. Puck was standing there, still naked and drying himself off. She genuinely had no words. She had never seen her boyfriend naked, or any guy up close before really, and she just lost her herself.

"Like what you see?" Puck's words snapped her out of her trance. She looked to see as he showed his signature smirk as he continued drying off.

"I-I-uh-c-can you put a towel on?" she asked looking away to hide the deep blush. _"I thought you said that you were decent"_

"I am decent" he said as he tied up his towel around his waist. "it's not like I was jacking off or anything". Mercedes curse under her breath as the image popped into her head without warning. "Besides I thought I'd give you a sneak peak at what you're gonna get…eventually" He smirked and left the bathroom closing the door behind him. Mercedes leaned up against the door and closed her eyes letting out a long breathe. "This whole celibacy thing just got A LOT harder" she thought.

Once they both got dressed, they left the hotel and went to hail a cab. After about 5 minutes they finally were able to get one and hopped in. Puck whispered the directions to the driver and sat back as if everything was normal. As the driver pulled off, Mercedes looked over at her boyfriend expectantly.

"So…Are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Nope" he answered simply" Oh and put this on" he pulled out a blind fold from his pocket, holding it out to Mercedes. She looked at the rag, then her boyfriend incredulously.

"Oh hell to the no. what the hell is that for?"

"Oh come on, I don't want to spoil where we're going. I know it's weird but just humor me." He put on his best pout that he knew she couldn't resist. She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" She said taking the blindfold and putting it about 10 more minutes of the car ride, and Mercedes trying to keep herself from getting car sick, they made it. Puck got out the cab first and ran to the other side to help his still blindfolded girlfriend. Mercedes was instantly struck with the sounds of loud screams and the smells of various foods.

"Alright you can take it off" Puck said after paying the driver. She pulled of the blindfold and after her eyes adjusted to the sunlight , she came face to face with her boyfriend who wore a big grin. "Surprise!" he exclaimed gesturing to the side of him. Confused, she turned and gasped. The sign read "Luna Park Coney Island amusement park". She could see hoards of people and various rides scatted all around. She turned back to her boyfriend still in astonishment. "I remembered you mentioning back when we were booking plane flights that you always wanted to come here ever since you saw that black version of the Wizard of Oz and that Beyoncé video from a few years back. So I figured that since we finally had some time away from Hummelberry we could—" he was instantly cut off by lips connecting into his. But the lips were gone before he really had time to respond. He looked down to see his girlfriend smiling at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

"You're the best, you know that?"

"I've been told that once or twice before" he said with a clear innuendo. She just rolled her eyes

"I'm gonna choose to ignore that because I'm too excited. Let's go!" she exclaimed as she pulled her boyfriend to the entrance. After paying the admission, they walked inside and were struck by all the people, smells of food and bells and whistles of all the many games.

"So what do you want to do first?" he asked looking around at all the many games and vending stations. Mercedes looked around in sheer excitement.

"Everything" was all she answered before dragging him off again.

They were about an hour into playing various games when Puck was locked in a basket ball shooting contest with a 7 year old boy. Mercedes stood on the sidelines marveling at her boyfriend. Puck was running around clearly missing his shots on purpose so that the little boy had a chance to win even though Puck was superior in both height , age and skill. He even helped the boy a few times by picking him up and allowing him a better shot. The sheer joy on Puck's face made Mercedes unconsciously smile. This is the Puck that not many people got to see. The one she considered the true Puck. Noah. Not the badass or the diligent police officer in training but the fun loving guy that she couldn't believe she was with. Even amongst all the pandemonium his face was all that she could see. His genuine smile that made his eyes and nose crinkle and his hearty laugh that she really didn't get to hear until they finally got together. He looked over as the game ended and smiled at her. He high fived the boy before jogging back over to her.

"That kid kicked my ass" he said slightly out of breathe as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Right, he _totally_ did" she chuckled.

They continued to play games for about another half hour. Puck tried to get her to go on the parachute jump, to which she threatened that " she'd rather drop him out of a plane with no parachute". They ate at the famous hot dog shop Nathans, before deciding to walk along the boardwalk until their food settled. After Mercedes won Puck a teddy bear and taking a bunch of silly pictures in a photo booth, they came upon Puck's main destination. They came up to one of the country's oldest and most iconic roller coasters, the Cyclone. Mercedes looked at him with wide eyes.

"Nope" was all she said before making to walk away. Puck quickly caught her arm and lightly tugged her back.

"Oh c'mon 'Cedes, it's just a roller coaster"

"Yes, the thing you _know_ I hate and am terrified of" she said looking at him with a face that screamed "duh".

"How can you hate something you never tried?"

"You've never tried making out with a guy, but I'm sure you hate the idea" she said crossing her arms.

"Well actually there was this one time…but that's not important right now"

"Wait, what?" she looked at him in shock " you know what, never mind. I'm just not getting on that thing." She made to leave and was stopped yet again. Puck put both his hands on her shoulders and made her look him in the eye.

"Mercedes Jones, you're one of the toughest people I know and I remember you saying riding a roller coaster was on your bucket list. So we're gonna get on this ride and conquer your fear. I'm gonna hold your hand the whole time and if you hate it….you're allowed to make me do whatever you want for an entire week" he finished hoping he'd convinced her. She thought about and , grumbling, agreed to go on. It turned out that roller coasters were actually really fun and as much as she hated to admit it, he was right.

The sun was beginning to set and they knew that they'd have to get back for the "big" dinner party that Rachel was throwing. Puck suggested that they go on the Ferris wheel before they left and Mercedes tentatively agreed as she was slightly afraid of heights as well. They lucked out and got their own car and as they began to rise, Puck looked over and noticed the slight terror in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Hey, you're going to be fine" he said as he reached out and grabbed her hand. She instantly felt her nerves subside despite the slight jolt as they reached the top .

"Wow. It's so beautiful" Mercedes said in awe as she looked out to the sunset over the bay to her left and the city to her right.

"It's not the only thing" she turned just in time for her boyfriend to capture her lips. He raised his hand to cup her cheek as he deepened the kiss. They continued to kiss until they both had to come up for air. They rested their foreheads on each other and just breathed in each other's presence.

"I love you so much" Puck whispered breaking the silence. Mercedes pulled back and looked at him in shock.

"wh-what did you say?"

"I said I love you." He said in a sincere tone. He grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eyes. "Look, I know you may feel like this is too soon, although we've been dating for almost a year, and you may not feel the same way yet; but that's ok. You don't have to say it back. I just wanted to let you know that in the past year you've taught me more about life and love than anyone has before in my whole life. And I know I told Quinn I loved her way back in high school but that wasn't real love. It was just "you've just had my baby" love. What we have, that's love to me and I thank God, Buddha, Allah, whoever the fuck is out there for it. And you don't have to say it back right now and I _don't_ want you to say it back unless you really mean it, not that you feel pres-" he was cut off by a light kiss that only lasted for a few second, before she pulled away.

"I love you too"

"you do?" Puck questioned with a growing smile on his lips.

"I guess part of me always has since we dated that short time and we bonded while Quinn was pregnant. I mean sure I loved Sam…_a lot_; but life kept coming between us and over time I realized we didn't have a future. With you I see that future. Maybe our 'happily ever after' isn't set in stone yet, but I willing to keep riding out this fairytale until it ends." She finished rubbing her hand down his cheek.

They looked at each other and instead of kissing they just hugged. Both warm with emotion after confessing the depth of their feeling. Just then the fireworks began to flash in the sky. Bright color illuminating the now darkened sky. They pulled back from their embrace, stealing one more kiss before, before leaning back and enjoying the show…

_**Your face is all that I see, you give me everything,**_

_**Baby love me lights out **_


	3. Mine

This is part 3 the Puckcedes:BEYONCÉ series. This is honestly one of if not my favorite ones. again all the titles of the stories are based on the titles of the songs so this is "Mine". There might be a few typos. But anyway enjoy :)

.

**Mine**

"_Do you know how selfish you're being?!"_

"_I'm being selfish?!" she stared at him in furious astonishment. "You're the one making me choose between you and my career!"_

"_Well excuse the fuck outta me that I thought our relationship is more important than a fucking career we don't even know you're even good enough to succeed in!" he yelled back at her, venom in each of his words. She just stood there in shock at her boyfriends words. The man who had supported her from the beginning. That man wasn't in the room; this was a stranger._

"_I can't do this…"_

**_{Present}_**

"Mercedes" a voice in the distance called. "Mercedes!" Mercedes shook her head as snapping fingers shook her out of the flashback. She looked up to see one of her close friends standing over her. Unique was holding out a glass of champagne for her to take in her hand. Next to her stood Blaine, already holding his glass and looking down where she sat.

"Uh girl, I did not fly all the down here to watch you sit in a corner. It s your album release party for god sakes". Unique expressed dramatically. "An album that premiered at #9 might I add" she sat down and nudged Mercedes. Mercedes just smirked at her friend and took the glass.

"Mercedes is everything ok?" Blaine asked from his standing position with a genuinely concerned face. Now a lot of people would find it weird that Blaine would be at her release party but he actually had helped her a lot with the album itself. Once they left all the high school drama behind, she actually got to know him and found out that he's an amazing song writer and musician. So a few times she visited Kurt in New York they would work together and he helped her bring her album together on a friendship level instead of her manager who speaks solely on a business level. And the rest is history and now they're close friends.

"Yeah I'm doing fine just…thinking. I'm happy. Beyond happy actually. I never thought I'd be able to do this and I have peopled like you two to thank for it." she smiled at the two. "It's just that something feels…missing. Like I don't know what it is but it doesn't feel complete. Like…

"Someone's missing?" Blaine chimed in with a knowing smirk. Unique looked up and sent a deep glare at Blaine. He mouthed back "what?" with a slight glare as well.

"Yeah maybe…" Mercedes sighed looking down into her glass.

"Can you excuse us for a second?" Unique said as she stood up and placed her glass on the small table in front of them. "Both of us" she said as she grabbed Blaine pulling him away. The finally reached a secluded spot on the other side of the party.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked as he pulled his arm from her grasp, straightening out his shirt and vest.

"What was that back there?" she asked gesturing off in the general direction of Mercedes.

"What was what?"

" 'Maybe it's someone who's missing' "she said in air quotes. Blaine just looked off to the side.

"Well-"

"No there is no 'well'. I thought we agreed that we are never going to mention a certain former mohawk wearing cop again. Especially on days like today"

"Hey you know that's who she felt was missing" Blaine said in his defense.

"Well yeah, but I don't need you putting it directly in her head. I want a drama free celebration. I.e. a Noah Puckerman free party"

"Well then we may have a problem…" Blaine said biting his lip and rocking on his heels.

"Blaine… .you .do ?"

**_{Flash back__}_**

"_You can't do what?" he furrowed his eye brows and crossed his arms._

"_This" she gestured in between them. "I can't keep arguing over the same things over and over again. Whether it's over our work schedule or just little things like who didn't wash the dishes". Her shoulders relaxed in defeat. "I'm tired of it. The label needs me to move to Atlanta and that's what I'm doing" she said in finality gathering her small bag of stuff._

"_Oh and what? I'm supposed to just follow you around the world holding your purse? I have a life and a job here now. A great job. I can't just leave" he said exasperatedly but still with a hint of sadness._

"_And for the last time, I'm not asking you to do that!" she snapped. "I know you have to stay here, but if you have any respect and love for me, you'll understand why I need to go"_

"_And if you have any love and respect for me, you'll stay" Puck stepped closer to her, arms still folded in a defiant manner._

_They just stood there for a tense minute. Not a sound in the room outside of the ticking of the clock. Mercedes was the first to break eye contact as she slowly turned around and grabbed her coat and suit case and slowly began to walk to the door. Puck was stunned for a second until he realized that the love of his life was walking out on him. While part of him wanted to run up, hug and beg her to stay, his anger, hurt and stubbornness got the better of him._

"_Mercedes if you walk out that door, I may not be here when you come back!" he called out._

_Mercedes stopped in place, before taking a deep breath and continuing out the door…_

_**{Present}** _

He was jolted awake by two loud knocks on the door. He groaned and debated just ignoring them. That was until more continuous knocking began. He cursed under his breath and reluctantly pulled himself out of his bed. He realized that he probably should've put on a robe or something over his boxer briefs but he really didn't care because he just wanted to see who the hell was at the door and go back to bed.

"What?!" he snapped as he swung open the door. He was greeted by two shocked faces that he actually recognized. "Mike? Brittany? What are you guys doing here and at this hour?"

"Well firstly its past 1" Mike said with a chuckle

"And we wanted to stop by and see our favorite firefighter" Brittany chimed in before lunging in to hug Puck.

"Well I'm actually a police officer, but it's good to see you too" He smiled and hugged her back. When she pulled off he went to hug Mike but Mike stepped away.

"How about after you're a little less naked" Mike smirked as he moved past him into the apartment.

"Hey this is my house, so I could walk around with my dick hanging out if I wanted to" he said as he leaned up against the wall. "Besides you showed up unannounced"

"Well thank you for that lovely image by the way" Mike said sarcastically.

"And we're in town to teach at a dance academy for the next week and we wanted to see how you were doing" She beamed as she sat down on the couch

"Or who you're doing" Mike said as he picked up an empty box of condoms from next to the couch before decided to sit on the arm of the chair.

"What can't I say; ladies of this town love a guy with a badge and a uniform." He smirked as he finally found his robe on the floor. Brittany and Mike looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Ok, Puck let's cut the crap, what's going on with you?" Mike asked in a stern yet concerned voice

"Santana said that you've been going around banging any girl you can get with you police baton". Puck opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

"And I already know you've gotten in trouble multiple times and almost kicked off the force." Puck sighed.

"What, a guy can't have a little fun these days without people coming to stage a fucking intervention? You guys don't own me or my life". He walked over and plopped down on the love seat grabbing an already open can of beer; grimacing at the warm old taste.

"Yeah bro I know we don't own you, but we're concerned about you." Mike looked at him sincerely. "It's like you're on this out of control path that you haven't been on since like high school."

"Is this because of Mercedes?" Brittany blurted out as she flipped through one of the magazines on the coffee table. Puck visibly shifted at the name Brittany mentioned. The name that he's tried to suppress in his mind since she walked out the door 8 months ago. Mike sighed.

"Well I wasn't going to get into that right away…but yeah; is it because of her?"

"What would she have to do with this?" Puck said looking away.

"Well you didn't start acting like this until she…you know."

"Left?! Exactly, she left" Puck said standing up. "She gets to leave and travel around the country partying and living the life while I'm stuck here. And I'm getting judged?" he was pacing in circles at this point. "How 'bout you go and stage an intervention for her for leaving the people she loved behind to be some super star. Leaving the guy she 'claimed' to love; not caring how that made him feel! How come she doesn't get this lecture about her life choices?"

After he finished his rant, he stopped and turned to his friends. He expected them to look shocked but they only looked concerned.

"You really miss her…don't you?" Mike said softly. Puck exhaled in defeat and sat back down in the chair.

"Of course I do. And as much as I will deny saying this in the future; she's the love of my life" he said with a sigh.

"Well why don't you go and get her?" Brittany piped up. "Ooh it could be like one of those romantic movies!" she smiled and clapped her hands.

"She's right you know".

"Yeah right. I'm just gonna fly all the way across the country and confess my love for her and try to her back? Sure and how am I supposed to even find her? Just show up at her doorstep?" Just them his phone began to ring, playing one of Mercedes' latest songs. Both Mike and Brittany began to snicker and shake their heads.

"Shut up" he shot at them with a slight blush on his cheeks."Hello. Blaine? Hey man what's up?… You want me to come where?"…

After Mercedes shook off that lonely feeling, she finally got into the swing of the party. She was grabbing another plate of chocolate covered strawberries when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Blaine I already said I'll get you a fe-" Her voice was caught in her throat and her eyes went wide. Before her was a man she hadn't seen in nearly 8 months.

"Hey Mercedes"

She shook her head to bring her back to reality. " H-H-Hey Noah. What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard about this celebration and I figured that I didn't want to miss it" He said, never taking his eyes off of her.

"How'd you find out?" She responded, still in shock.

"Blaine invited me"

"Of course he did…" After a few moments of tense silence, he took a deep breath to finally break the silence.

"Look Mercedes, the real reason I came out her wa-"

"Hey baby" just then a mysterious Black man walked up next to Mercedes. He had a similar build to Puck, but was a few inches taller and at least 2 years older. He leant down and kissed her on the cheek while Puck stood there astonished at the sight before him. "So who's this?"

"Um…Robert, this is Noah Puckerman. He's…an old friend from high school" she said awkwardly. Puck flinched slightly at being call just an "old friend".

"Nice to meet you Noah." He reached out to shake Puck's hand but Puck just stood there and looked at the man's hand. "Oookay…well 'Cedes they're gonna do a toast in a few so I just wanted to let you know. I wouldn't want your sexy self missing your praise" He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek again. "It was good to meet you…Noah" and he walked away back to the crowded party.

"Hey you too 'Robert' " Puck said sarcastically. Alone again, they returned to their previous state of awkward silence.

"Look I have to go" Mercedes quickly walked away before Puck could even respond. She spotted Blaine on the dance floor and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him to the side.

"Ok what is it, 'Drag Blaine Day'?" He said pulling his arm away from her.

"Why they hell did you invite No-Puck?!" she asked in a harsh voice.

"Well I just figured that since you've been so down…" Mercedes crossed her arms and glared at him. "Okay fine. You and I both know that you still love and are meant for each other so-"

"So you decided to let your match making, hopeless romantic side take over your mind and thought it was a good idea to invite my ex boyfriend to a very special even that the person I am currently seeing is attending too?"

"Well when you put it like that…" Blaine trailed off with a slight blush in shame

"Sometimes Blaine…" she sighed "You know what, I'm gonna go get some air.

She stood out on the balcony and looked out into the night sky and down to the city below. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I knew you'd be out here". She jumped at the voce behind her and turned around to see the man in question. She took him in and he looked even more amazing under the moonlight. She swore that he had gotten even hotter over the last few months. "You always would go outside when you were stressed or uncomfortable." He said as he began to walk towards her.

"What do you want Noah?"She said trying to avoid eye contact.

"You" he said simply. In that moment she realized that he was directly in front of her. "Listen, I know things with us ended pretty badly, but I've been doing a lot of thinking and felt that maybe we could try to work things out." He used his finger to tilt her head so that she would look at him. "I was an ass. A HUGE ass. I never should have put you in that position where you had to choose between me and your career. And while I have been able to get further than I ever thought I would in my job, it's been nothing without you. I haven't been able to sleep without thinking of you. Without you next to me. Your warmth, your love, your everything. You're always on my mind and I just really would love it if you allowed me back in your life. Maybe it won't be romantic right now, but I really need yo-"he was cut off by lips crashing into his. When their lips touched it was an instant explosion of passion and raw emotion that they had built up during their time apart. When they both pulled back, they were left breathless.

"Wow" Puck was the first to speak.

"Noah…walking out that door was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Looking back, I took what we had for granted in my quest for my career. Sure I wanted to get where I am today, but just like you, there's been an empty feeling since I left that day. I wanted to call you or come back. God knows I did. But I kept convincing myself that the little things that were issues in our relationship justified me leaving. But it took me time to clear my mind and now seeing you here today" she cupped his cheek. "Looking fine as hell I might add" he smirked at the compliment as he made sure to dress in clothes he knew would drive her crazy. "I realize that all this success has meant nothing without you too." She leaned in for a small peck on his lips and then they just hugged; relishing in each other embrace.

"So I guess this means you're sending that stiff 'Robert' packing now." Puck said with a smirk. She leaned back to look at him.

"Oh really? And who's to say I'm just gonna run to you? You think I'm that easy? Last I heard I am his girlfriend" she said teasingly.

"Fuck that. Fuck what you heard, you're mine." He said pulling her closer to him.

"And you're mine" she smiled poking him in the chest.

"And we belong together." He said with a smile rocking her back and forth. They both leaned in and hugged once more….

.

"I told you it would work. I believe you owe me 50 bucks miss" Blaine said proudly holding out his hand to Unique.

"Ugh fine. I can't stand you sometimes" Unique said as she reluctantly gave Blaine the money before continuing to watch their friends from the window….

_**I just wanna say you're mine, you're mine.**_

_**Fuck what you heard, you're mine, you're mine.**_

_**As long as you know who you belong to **_


	4. Jealous

part 4 of the Puckcedes-BEYONCE series for the song "Jealous" . Its their 5th anniversary and Mercedes has prepared a elegant dinner to celebrate but after 2 hours of waiting, she's at her wits does he keep doing this? Is there something or someone more important to him than her? Sometimes she just wishes she could make him feel the way she feels; jealous. It's around 2019

.

**Jealous**

10. 10 the clock on the wall read. Mercedes sighed and took another drink of what was her forth glass of wine. She looked down to her phone, slowly types in her password. Hoping to find a notification of a message or a missed call. She sighed again as the phone revealed nothing. She looked at the picture on her background, the one as they are covered in paint powder after the paint run from earlier that year. She smiled slightly at the memory but it was quickly replaced with anger and frustration and she grabbed her wine glass and threw it as hard as she could up against the wall; the glass shattering as it hit, the deep red liquid streaming down. She stands up quickly , sending the chair falling back , and she continued to sweep her hand across the table sending the luxurious meal, now almost 2 hours cold, to the ground hitting with a loud crash. Mercedes looked down at the mess of food, plates and broken candle sticks with a sigh. She walked over to the window to check one last time to see if his car was in the drive way. After being let down for about the 30th time she grabbed her phone and pressed the #2 on her speed dial putting it on speaker. It rang 4 times before the familiar voice blared through the phone.

"Britt get that old ass cat off the bed!" Mercedes chuckled at Santana's constant hate toward Lord Tubbington; who she really doesn't understand how he's still alive. "Hey girl, shouldn't you be under or over Puck right now?"

"Firstly you're a mess; secondly I would love to be but he's not here".

"What'chu mean he's not there?! It's your anniversary for god sakes"

"Yeah, I know. Hence me calling you" Mercedes began to massage her forehead and temple. "I just don't know what to do…" she sighed" I mean sure he has missed dates and some of my performances before but this is our anniversary and that is supposed to be special. I know it sounds silly because it's only a dating anniversary but still, we've both expressed over the years that each one is special. Plus this is our 5 year and I'm just…" She put her head in her hand.

"You're fucking pissed?" Santana chimed in.

"I'm just hurt. Like do you know how much it hurts to realize that your boyfriend would rather spend time with his friends or whatever than be with you? How it hurts to put so much work into something and it be basically a waste of time? Sometimes I just wish I could just go out and spend time with my friends until all hours of the night, just to show him how it feels. How frustrating and hurting it makes him feel".

"So why don't you?"

"What?" Mercedes said in confusion.

"Why don't you just go out and give Puckerman a taste of his own medicine?"

" Um Sam its 11 at night. Where am I just supposed to go? Besides I really don-"

"Stop it right there" Santana all but yelled cutting Mercedes off. "Don't give me that humble, passive, high road shit you live by. You're tired of getting played?"

"…Yeah but-"

"And you're pissed that he stood you up right?" she cut Mercedes off again.

"Yeah of course I am. Why else would I be talking to you?" she chuckled.

"So why don't you give him a taste of his of medicine?"

"Go one…" Mercedes skeptically asked.

"You, Britts and I are going out tonight, we're going to look fine as hell and stay out late, have a good time and not give one fuck about your man. If he calls, fuck it. If he gets upset; fuck him. You're just sitting at home in the outfit we got from the lingerie store I assume, while he is out doing god know what with god knows who" Santana said in a matter of fact kind of way that Mercedes was mean to be a statement not a question.

She sighed "fine..."

"Great. Me and Britts will be over in an hour." " Bye 'Cedes! " she heard Brittany chime in before the phone cut off. Mercedes just shook her head with a smile. She decided that they were right and she was going to enjoy herself tonight.

**{Back at the Brittana house}**

"Do you think she suspects anything" Brittany asked her girlfriend.

"Nope, not at all" she said with a smirk.

**{LATER}**

Mercedes looked at herself in the mirror and decided that she was done getting dressed. She decided to not go too extravagant in her choice of outfit because while she did want to have fun tonight she still did have a man and didn't what to roll up in some thot wear. She had chosen a form fitting black dress that came down to about half her thigh with a deep V section at the top with see through fabric to expose just a little bit of cleavage. Her braids were pulled into a simple bun and she decided to wear a few rings and 4 large bracelets on her left arm. She heard the door bell ring and knew it was Brittana. She came down the steps and opened the door. She instantly noticed that the pair did not share her idea of keeping her outfit pretty tame. Brittany had a tight yellow dress that barely came bellow her butt with the back out that dipping all the way to the small of her back. Santana wore an almost knee level red dress with white long sleeves. At first Mercedes was shocked at her tamed choice of outfit until she turned sideways and exposed that both side of the dress wear completely cut out, only held with thick strips lining up her side all the way under her arm.

"Well y'all look…"

"Sexy as hell?"Santana asked with a flick of her hair

"Well I was going to say naked, but I guess you can go with that" Mercedes laughed

"Whatever. Let's just get going"

They hopped in the care and Santana quickly pulled off. They spent most of the ride to the club in general chit chat as Brittany shuffled through her music until they heard the distinctive beat of the ***Flawless remix come through the speakers. There was a collective "AAAYYYEE!" throughout the car. They spent the rest of the drive belting out every lyric as if they were the original artist. Finally arriving at the club, Mercedes was instantly struck by the sign on the outside of the club.

"San… What are we doing at a gay bar?" Mercedes raise an eyebrow confused and skeptically.

"Well 1, we're gay" she pointing to herself and Brittany. "2, its fun as hell and 3, it's the best place to party and drink without having to worry about being hit on by dudes trying to get into our pants." Mercedes nodded her as she guessed that made sense.

"Oh Santana I see Melissa!" Brittany exclaimed as she pulled her girlfriend towards the club; Mercedes trying to follow close behind.

When they entered the club they were instantly hit with the booming music and flashing lights. People were dancing everywhere with clothes ranging from fancy suits to the tightest of Speedos. All three ladies looked at each other with a collective smile. They knew it was going to be a good night.

They continued to push through the people as Brittany suggested they hit the bar. Finally making it to the bar the ladies sat down at the few open stools.

"Hey blondie! Hook us up with some drinks!" Santana yelled at the bartender with dirty blonde hair whose back was turned to them. He turned around and they all froze with shock.

"_Sam_?" Mercedes said as her mouth hung open.

"H-heeey guys" Sam said as his eyes darted between the 3 ladies. Just then a man with a thick Irish accent walked up asking Sam a question.

"_Rory?_" Mercedes asks in continued shock.

"Hi ladies" he said awkwardly after almost dropping the glasses he was carrying.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brittany questions with a bright smile on her face, unfazed by everyone else's shock.

"Um... we work here" Sam tentatively responded.

"So you're working here….as bartenders….in a _GAY_ club?" Mercedes stated extra emphasis one the word "gay".

"Well-"

"I knew it!" Santana interrupted Sam. "I knew those rumor about you two fucking back in high school was true" She said with a smirk on her face. Rory's face turned bright red as he stuttered to respond to her accusation. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"No Santana, that's not it at all. Wait, was there really a rumor about that? Never mind. Well Rory and I needed some money to help with our rent and Kurt and Blaine mentioned that this club needed new bartenders. So we figured, 'Why not?' "

"Plus with Sam's body and my foreign accent accent the tips are amazing." Rory chimed in. They continued in casual conversation until Brittany dragged Santana on the dance floor and Rory began to tend to the other patrons leaving Mercedes and Sam alone.

"Sooo… how have you been?" Sam asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Good, good. Wondering how I got hoodwinked into coming to a gay club though" she chuckled. "Well actually Brittana over there decided to drag me out tonight and unbeknownst to me, they figured the best place to party without being harassed by guys would be a gay club."

"Didn't expect to rub into a couple of hot straight studs like Rory and I did you?" Sam said with a wink.

"Well Rory is looking really sexy over there. You…" she trailed off. Sam threw a napkin at her as he cleaned the counter.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. So where's Puckerman? Did he have flashback to his homophobic years?" Sam questioned with a smirk. Mercedes let out a long sigh.

"To be honest... I don't know" She said with light smile although her eyes betrayed her pain.

"What do you mean?". Mercedes retold the story of her night to her ex boyfriend. "Wow… that sucks. I'm sure he has a good reason..."

"He always does…." she trailed off.

"Well if it's any conciliation, you look beyond sexy tonight" he smirked at her. She was grateful for her darker skin because he would have seen her deep blush.

"Sam…"

"What? I'm just saying" he put his hand up in defense.

" Mmmhmm..." Mercedes said with a skeptical smirk. They continued to reminisce on various moments in their past when suddenly Mercedes heard the beat of Beyonce's song "Grown Woman" blast through the club. Suddenly her arm was being pulled away from the bar by Brittany. "Girl what are you doing?!" Mercedes yelled at her in confusion.

"Karaoke!" was all she yelled back with a big smile as she continued to drag Mercedes up on to a stage where Santana was already waiting with 2 mics in her hand. She tossed one to Mercedes just as the lyrics began.

**S: **_I remember being young and so brave  
>I knew what I needed<br>I was spending all my nights and days lay back day dreaming_.

**M**: _But look at me I'm a big girl now, said I'm gon' do something  
>Told the world I would paint this town<br>Now Bet'cha I run this_

They all began to spread about the stage, focusing and singing to certain people, Brittany taking the lead.

**B: ** _Cause I put it_

**M&S:** _down like that down like that_

**B: ** _And I'm making_

**M&S:** _all these racks all these racks_

**Brit: ** _And I'm moving_

**M&S:** _round like that round like that_

**B:** _When I do it_

**M&S:** _I don't look back don't look back_

They all came back center stage and began to so some impromptu choreography.

**All**: _I'm a grown woman  
>I can do whatever I want.<br>I'm a grown woman  
>I can do whatever I want<em>.

Santana began to dance seductively, earning cheers from the audience.

**S:** _I'm a grown woman  
>So I know how to ride it.<br>I'm a grown woman_  
><em>I'm so erotic<em>.

Brittany and Mercedes decided to follow Santana's seductive take on the performance. They began to grind up against each other.

**B:** _I'm a grown woman  
>Look down got you so excited<em>

**M**: _I'm a grown woman  
>Look at my body<em>

Mercedes looked across the club and noticed that Sam and Rory stood behind the bar with their mouths open, watching them intently. Mercedes blew a kiss and strutted off to finish the song.

**All:** _It ain't no fun,  
>If a girl can't have none<br>You really wanna know how I got it like that  
>'Cause I got a cute face and my booty so fat,<br>Go girl!_

They continued to do impromptu choreography around the stage for the rest of the song. When they were done they received roaring applause from the entire club; one even promising the rest of their drinks on him. They continued to party throughout the night; making sure to upload as many photos to instagram as possible to "stick it to Puckerman" using Santana's words. Eventually feet began to hurt and hair began to sweat out and they knew it was time to head home. They said their goodbyes to Sam and Rory and promised to meet up again sometime soon. The ladies continued to blast music until they got back to Mercedes place. After saying their goodbyes, Mercedes trudged up to her apartment. When she opened the door she jumped and let out a small yelp and gasp, dropping her shoes. In front of her stood her boyfriend in the middle of the living room. "What the hell Noah?! You almost gave me a heart attack" Mercedes said clenching her chest. She looked around and her mouth fell open slightly. The room was filled with roses and multiple candles scatter about the room as well. " Um…what is all this?" she said as she walked further into the room. She was looking around and when she turned to face her boyfriend, he was down on one knee. She opened he moth to ask anther question but could tell that he wanted to explain.

"Listen I know you think that I have been blowing you off a lot lately and missing a lot of our dates and some of your shows and stuff but there's a reason". Mercedes gave him a slight head nod signaling him to continue. "I picked up a couple extra shifts and another job as a night security guard."

"What?"

"Yeah I know a security guard is big step back from a cop. Oh you meant the taking the extra jobs thing didn't you?" Mercedes nodded her head. "Well I took them because I need to save up extra money for this". Before she could open her mouth, held out a black ring box containing a diamond ring. "Look, I know it's not the nicest or the biggest ring out there, and I know I'm supposed to give this long ass sappy speech right now, but you and I both know I suck at those". Mercedes chuckled again with tears forming in her eyes. "So, Mercedes Jones, will you marry me?" He showed a big smile that held a little fear because he knew there was a chance of her saying no. Mercedes just stood there in shock until she finally snapped out of it.

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you" She said through tear filled eyes.

"YES!" He exclaimed before picking her up in a big hug, swinging her around and disregarding the ring box as it fell to the floor. He finally lowered her and they shared a deep and passionate kiss. When they pulled away Mercedes was struck with a thought and slapped him on the arm. "Hey!" he yelled

"Did you stand me up tonight so you could do all this?"

"Maybe…" he smiled

"And was Santana involved in this in any way?"

"Maybe…" She slapped him on the arm again. "You bastard, I hate you so much" she laughed.

"I'm the bastard? I recall certain someone posting all these photos tonight from you guys partying including some with your ex boyfriend"

" Well... I was trying to make you jealous" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "Did it work?"

"A little bit...But I know a way you can make it up to me" he said as he released himself from her grasped and lightly grabbed her wrist and started pulling her out of the room.

"And how is that?" She asked bashfully as she allowed herself to be pulled

"Just wait and I'll show you how….and I'm sure your neighbors will know how too" he said with a seductive smirk as he pulled into her bedroom.


	5. Partition

part 5 of the Puckcedes-BEYONCE. This is my fist story ever containing any sex thats not implied sooo it probably sucks and is really awkward so go easy on me lol. Takes place around 2021 in this timeline

.

** Partition**

"Mercedes hurry up; the limo will be here in any minute!" Puck called up the stairs as he looked at his watch. They were headed to Kurt and Blaine's "Grand Anniversary Party" that was supposed to be "red carpet themed" meaning all the guest were meant to dress up as if they were going on the red carpet. Sure he thought it was unnecessarily extravagant, but Puck loved his friends and Mercedes had her heart set on going so he figured he push through it. He was dressed in a nice form fitting dark blue suit with a light blue button up shirt with the top button open to go for a more relaxed look. He had a designed tie with various shades of blues and grays with a matching pocket square to compliment the pattern. While her had cut his hair a few weeks ago during his time in chemotherapy, it has started to grow back and he hoped soon it will returned to the length he thought he looked best in. Hey he might even bring the Mohawk back.

"Give me a second!" Mercedes called down. He let out a loud sigh of annoyance. Just then there was a beep outside signaling the arrival of the limo.

"See Mercedes, the limo is here! Look I know you're a perfectionist when it comes to clothes but I'm sure you look-" Just then his voice got caught in his throat as he looked up to Mercedes standing there at the top of the stairs. She was wearing an elegant gold strapless dress that had beading outlining the top of the dress as well as around the waist. There was a long slit that came all the way up ¾ of her thigh. She had her hair down but it was curled to give it a little body.

"Damn…" he said breathless.

"So are we going or are you just going to stand there starring at me?" she chuckled walking past her fiancé to grab her purse slinging her jacket over her arm. Puck finally snapped out of it and turned to grab his jacket as well.

"Well to be honest I'd rather blow off this thing and see how fast I can get you out of that dress…" he said as he came up behind her, reaching out to grab her waist. Mercedes quickly maneuvered out of his grasp.

"Whoa, down boy. We have a party to get to and many adoring fans to greet" she said as dramatically and snobbish as possible.

"You mean our friends?"

"Same thing." She laughed as they walked out to the awaiting limo.

The limo was pretty standard with enough room for about 5 people in the back with a mini ice chest that would usually carry champagne if it was more than a 15 minute ride. They sat down as the car pulled off and Mercedes cuddled up to puck.

"Leave it to Kurt and Blaine to have a party that requires dressing up and taking a fancy limo." Puck said as he got more comfortable in the seat.

"It's nice though. It's nice to ride around like this." Mercedes said as she looked around the cozy space.

"What do you mean? You were just in a limo last week on your tour." Puck said as he pulled out his phone to check a message.

"Yeah but you weren't there" she said pulling his face towards hers and capturing his lips in a light kiss. As he pulled away, they stared at each other in the eyes. Something in the atmosphere had changed. Each of them could feel it. No words were said as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. He glanced down to Mercedes' lips and knew he couldn't take it anymore. "You know-" she was immediately cut off when he all but dove on top of her in a deep kiss that she returned with the same amount of eagerness. He instantly moved on to Mercedes pinning her to the seat as they continued to kiss. Puck moved his hand cupping one of her breast, causing her to release a light moan. He took that opportunity to roll his tongue into her mouth. Usually when they were together it was slow and passionate; but this was different. This was rough. This was desperate. This was nips, tongues and teeth and they both were enjoying every second of it. Puck moved here hair to the side, exposing her neck, where he instantly latched on to it sucking an nibbling so hard that it would leave a bruise that he knew she'd be pissed to show up with. But at this point, he didn't care. Mercedes kept turning her head allowing more and more of her neck to be exposed as she ran her hands up and down her fiancé's back, which once held his now discarded jacket. Just then they felt the car jolt slight and Puck looked up and he noticed the eyes of the limo driver in the rearview mirror. He sat up earning a grown of confusion and annoyance from Mercedes as she pulled on his tie in an attempt to bring him back down. Before he gave in to her tugging he made sure to push the button to close the partition between them and the driver.

"Sorry no free shows." Puck said with a smirk as the small window closed seeing the slight disappointment in the driver's eyes. That smirk quickly turned into a surprised groan as he felt Mercedes rub the now obvious bulge in his pants. He was pushed down on to the seat as Mercedes moved in between his legs. Sure there was a lot of maneuvering between the small space and her dress; but that didn't matter. They both knew what they wanted.

"How much time do you think we have?" she asked as she undid his pants.

"Umm...10 minutes maybe" he said as he mentally calculated the time.

"Well I guess we better hurry up then" Mercedes smirked. Before Puck could even respond Mercedes took him in her mouth.

"Shit!" Puck hissed as he threw his head back against the seat. He instinctively wanted to grab on to her head for support but he knew better after he tugged on her hair the first time she blew him as it lead to a lot of yelling and him sexually frustrated. So he just settled on grabbing on to the seats as she bobbed up and down. Many people would be surprised at Mercedes' skill based on her usual calm, collected and "prudish" behavior but over time she had mastered the craft and knows each stroke, rub and flick of the tongue that will drive him crazy. Puck made her pull off and pushed her until she was on her back. He groaned when he looked down and noticed that she already had 3 fingers in herself as he laid her down. Knowing they were quickly running out of time, he settled between her legs, lifting her dress. They locked eyes as he slowly pushed in; both groaning at the feeling.

**{At the Party}**

"Hey guys!" Mike called out as he and Quinn walked over to their friends.

"Well if it isn't my favorite oddity of a couple Fabang" Santana quipped as she hugged the pair followed by her girlfriend Brittany doing the same.

"So who's here already?" Quinn asked looking around.

Artie rolled up to answer her question. "Well Kurt and Blaine are here obviously. Sam & his girlfriend are talking with Tina and Kitty; Rory & Sugar are messing around with the chocolate fountain; Ryder and Unique are out on the terrace somewhere; Rachel is talking with Marley and Jake and…" he looked around " That's all the people I can see. The only people I know who aren't here are Puck and Mercedes.

"Oh god" Quinn rolled her eyes with a smile.

"What?"

"Between Mercedes' slow pace getting dress"

"And Puck's procrastination" Mike chimed in

"Who knows when they'll get here" Quinn finished leaning into her boyfriend's arm.

"Well considering that they sent limos to picked us all up, which I still don't understand how they could afford that by the way, they can't be too late" Santana said

"Plus Mercedes likes to make and entrance to show off her dress and hair"….

**{Limo}**

Mercedes dress was smashed in between their bodies as Puck ran his hands through her hair. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer as he roughly thrust into her.

"Mer-Mer-cedes...I-I-I'm about to…" Puck painted as he felt that familiar warm coiling in his stomach.

"M-me-me too" she stuttered out with her eyes shut tightly. They both cried out as they reached their climaxes seeing white as pleasure washed over them. They both sat there ridding out their orgasms; foreheads pressed together.

" as much as I would love to stay like this with you…I'm pretty sure we have like 2 minutes until we get to the party. So we probably should get dressed" Puck said. She leaned back and looked around at the mess and felt her now partially messed up hair.

"Yeah we probably should" she chuckled. They both scrambled to grab all their discarded clothes and threw them on as quickly as possible, bumping into each other multiple times.

"You know this is all your entire fault right?" Puck said butting his jacket.

"And how is that?"

"You just had to look so good"... he leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. "And smell so good" he kissed her neck.

"Hey hey hey, stop" she laughed as she pushed him off earning a groan from him. "I think we had enough of that for right now."

There was a knock on the partition that they knew meant that they arrived at the party. They both looked each other over and decided that they looked good…enough…to be seen in public. The driver opened the side door and they stepped out.

"Just play it cool and I'm sure no one will notice" Puck said as he grabbed her hand and they walk down the red carpet to the other partiers.

"Hey look who finally made it!" they looked over to see Sam jogging over to them. He fist bumped Puck before turning to Mercedes. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Mercedes my lady; you look beautiful as always"

"Why thank you Mr. Evans" She jokingly curtsied, noticing how her legs buckled slightly, still weak from her limo adventures.

"Hey man, you gotta come meet Ashley" Sam dragged Puck away. "Dude is your jacket inside out?"…

Mercedes sighed and adjusted he dressed one more time before she noticed two of her best friends walking up.

"' Quinn, Unique!" leaned in to hug her friends.

"Girl that outfit is_ everything_" Unique said in her usually dramatic matter.

"Thanks boo" she smiled before she noticed Quinn just staring at her. "What?" she asked looked at herself self consciously.

"Oh nothing… I was just thinking how great outfit goes with that big ass hickey on your neck" Quinn pointed out with a smirk. Mercedes instinctively covered her neck with her hand.

"Well..."

"Or how your gown has all these wrinkles in it that I know you would never leave the house with" Unique threw in, looking Mercedes up and down. "Plus that interesting stain on the bottom." Mercedes look down at the stain, mentally cursing because not only is it incredibly awkward and admittedly gross, but now she was definitely going to have to get it dry cleaned.

"Well you see what had happened was…" she started

"Oh trust, you will be tell us what 'had happened was" Quinn said as she and Unique each linked arms with Mercedes pulling her towards one the side rooms.

"Yo Brittana!" Unique called over to the ladies "Come over here, we got some tea to spill". Mercedes groaned and rolled her eyes. She hated her friends so much...


	6. Heaven

part 6 of the Puckcedes series based on songs from Beyoncé's album BEYONCÉ. This is based off the song "Heaven" which is about a loved one dying. I suggest looking up the song, but you can understand without it. This takes place around 2022 in this timeline

.

**HEAVEN **

5 days. 5 days since she closed the curtain in the hospital room. 5days since the watched the love of her life take his final breathes.

She pressed the keys into the lock slowly opening the door to their apartment. Well _her _apartment now. She placed the keys down in the cup on the small desk next to the door as she stepped inside. The clank of the keys as they hit the bottom of the cup sent an echo throughout the apartment. _"It's the silence that takes the longest to get used to"_ she remembered her friend Rachel saying. She knew all too well how it felt to lose someone you love. She continued in the room, only slightly lit by the evening sunset coming through the windows. She solemnly walked to the closet, pulling off her black pea-coat and scarf and hanging them up. Before closing the closet, her eyes got caught on a flash of red and yellow. Pushing all the coats to the side it revealed an old letterman's jacket with a big black capital M on the front, that was outlined in white, as well as a small pin with #20 under it. She looked at it for a second, remembering the first time she saw him wear it:

_**{Flash Back} **_

"_Hey Kurt have you found any body cute at school yet?" Mercedes asked as she, Kurt and Tina sat on the bleachers. Kurt looked out as the football team ran onto the field, glancing at the quarterback Finn Hudson with a sigh. "No…not yet". Tina followed his line of sight and just shook her head. Mercedes looked out into the field as the last football player ran onto the field dramatically high fiving Finn Hudson. She could tell by his actions and the smirk on his face that he was cocky, self centered and probably a jack ass; but for some reason she was drawn to him."Hmmmm, well the guy with Mohawk is kinda cute". "who Puckerman? I heard he's a t-t-total man whore" Tina said with a disgusted look on her face. "Hey , I just said he was cute, I didn't say he was marriage material girl" Mercedes said with a slight chuckle . "hey did y'all hear about this new glee club thing?"….._

_**{Present}**_

She smiled one last time before pushing the jacket back in its spot. She continued to make her way through the darkening house, walking down their hallway that led to their bedroom. It was lined with photos from through the years. From the first few days of glee club, to graduation, to when they got their first apartment in L.A, to the present. She stops at a particular photo from their first real date after they moved to L.A:

**_{Flash Back}_ **

"_I'm genuinely surprised that you asked me out." Mercedes said as she cut a piece of her baked chicken. "let alone took me to such a fancy restaurant." "Ouch, what's that supposed to mean" Puck said as he grabbed his chest feigning being injured. Mercedes chuckled "It's just that I thought you'd never see me as an option. I mean besides that week we dated sophomore year, you've never shown that much interest." " 'Cedes please, you're hot as hell with an ass for days; trust me, I was always interested. I just assumed you weren't interested because if you recall __you__ broke up with __me__" Puck said with a mocking roll of the neck before spooning some of his mash potatoes in his mouth. "True…but you gotta admit you weren't the best 'boyfriend'" she said using air quotes. "And that's why I decided to try harder this time. See?" He gestured to the table and the surrounding restaurant. "I decided to take you out for a fancy dinner before we had sex." He was hit with a bread roll and looked over to see a glaring Mercedes. But she couldn't hold it and they both began to laugh. "I'm just kidding." "No you're not" Mercedes said as she continued to smile as she returned her attention to her food. "Fine, I'm mostly kidding". He reached across the table and lightly took Mercedes hands in his and looked her straight in the eye, gently caressing her hand with his thumb. "But seriously, I really want to try and make this work". Mercedes looked him in the eye and could tell that he was sincere. "I do too"…._

_** {Present}**_

She continued down the hallway until she made it to their room, "well I guess my room" she thought. She kicked off her black heels and made her way to her dresser. She slowly took off each article of jewelry, looked in the mirror and took in the sight. There were heavy bags under her still bloodshot eyes and the pathways of the now dried tears were evident down her cheeks. The curls in her hair that were once tight in the morning now hung loosely about her shoulders. Her eyes wandered down to a picture on the far end of the dresser. The image was one that they had taken in the bathroom with her making a kissing face towards the camera while he held his iPhone sporting his best "tough" face:

**_{Flash Back}_ **

_Mercedes was walking down the hall when she heard the buzzing of a razor. Curious, she slowly pushed the bathroom_ _door open and gasped at the sight. Puck was roughly shaving his head with a stone faced expression; on that looked the mix of anger and sadness. "Puck what they hell are you doing!" She yelled as she ran up and took the razor from his hand. "Mercedes give it back" he said through gritted teeth as he reached for the razor in Mercedes' hand; but Mercedes quickly moved back. "No! Not until you tell me what you're doing". Puck threw his hands up in a display of pure anger" FUCK! Mercedes you heard what the doctor said! After they start running all these test and shit it's just gonna fall out anyway. So I figured fuck it, I might as well beat it to the punch." Mercedes face instantly softened as she realized what this was all about. She closed her eyes and sigh. "You don't know it will get that bad…." He also softened as well and let out a deep breath. "The doctor said that it's already stage 3 'Cedes and its only gonna get worse. I just…" Mercedes looked up to see Puck whipping away a tear from his eyes. "I just don't think I can beat this….I…I don't want to leave you." Mercedes ran over to him and hugged him tightly as tears streamed down his face as he let out small sobs. Tears began to flow out of her eyes as well but she willed them away. She grabbed his face and made him look at her. "Look baby, you are strong. You're the strongest person I know; other than maybe Santana" that earned a small chuckle from him. "I love you so much and we are gonna get through this. No matter what happens I'm going to be right by your side." She leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "Hey and I think you'll look crazy sexy with no hair" a sly smile painted on her face. Puck smiled back and leaned in for another kiss. They just sat there with their foreheads pressed together, just enjoying the comfort of each other's presence, until Mercedes finally pulled away. "Alright enough of this pity party, lets finish the rest of your head because I am not having my fiancé out here lookin' a mess" she said as ruffled what little hair he had left on his head; earning a genuine laugh. One that she hadn't heard since they first got the news…._

_**{Present}**_

Mercedes shook the memory away and continued undressing. She slipped off her black dress and carefully laid it on the back of her chair. She grabbed one of her night gowns and put it on and sat on her bed. Her phoned flashed and vibrated on the night stand but she chose to ignore it. She knew it was just another condolence text and she had had enough of those for today. She laid down and rolled on to her side. She outstretched her arm and rubbed the now empty space in her bed. She reached over and grabbed the pillow from the other side. She could still smell him on the pillow and closed her eyes and took a deep inhale wondering how long it would take before like him, the scent would leave her. She opened her eyes and saw another picture on the nightstand opposite to her. It was from one of the last days in the hospital. She was sitting in a chair right by his side, holding his hand, while he lay in the hospital bed. While they were smiling you could tell that it was forced. You could tell her eyes were glossy with unshed tears and his drastically thinner frame and sunken eyes told the truth:

_**{Flash Back} **_

_The doctor had just left and they sat in silence, only the sound of the heart monitor was heard in the room. "Mercedes..." he finally said weakly breaking the silence. Mercedes looked up from where she was staring at the floor tiles. "Yes baby". "Gove me your hand" he said as he reached out. She quickly yet delicately took his hand making sure not to touch the I.V. "you know I love you?" She nodded slowly. "I want you to promise me, that when I'm gone that you won't let your life go with me". "Noah please don't talk like that. It's all gon-" "Mercedes , stop. Hear me out". She just nodded her head again. "I don't want you to throw away your life because I'm gone. I want you to go and become the super star we all know you're meant to be. Grammys, Oscars, Nobel Prizes, whatever, because I know you can do it all. And if a guy comes along and is even close to as badass as I am; I want you to go for it." He reached over and cupped her face. He brushed a stray tear that fell from her eye. "Look at me. You are one of the most loving people I know and you deserve to be loved. If I'm not here to give it to, I want you to find someone who will. Understand?" She nodded "I'm not ready for you to leave me" she whispered as tears flowed from her eyes. He couldn't find any words to comfort her as he knew he wasn't ready to leave her either. He just stroked her head as she cried into his hand…_

_**{Present}**_

It finally hit her. He was gone. The love of her life. The man she planned to marry was gone. She'd never be able to see his smile again. The sweetness of his voice or the warmth of his touch. She was alone. Left only with memories. It was then that she was over come. Her body was wracked with sobs as she clutched his pillow for dear life. "Why?" she gasped out between sobs. "I need you so much Noah". She shook and cried harder than she had ever before that night. And when there was no more tears left, she just hugged the pillow repeating phrases like "I need you" and "please come back" "I can't do this without you"; in a sort of mantra until she drifted off to sleep, unsure of what the morning would bring

"**Heaven couldn't wait for you, so go on, go home…"**


	7. Blue

This is part 7 of the Puckcedes:BEYONCÉ series. This one may require you to partially and slightly suspend belief and you may be slightly confused at first, but as the story goes on you'll understand. There's not much else to explain so hopefully you enjoy :)

.

**Blue**

"Noel come and get your breakfast!" Mercedes called from the kitchen. She placed the plate consisting of a small amount of eggs, two strips of bacon and a waffle that sported the imprint of the latest Disney Princess. She still couldn't believe that Disney actually made a Central American princess; she'd never thought she'd never see the day. Just then a bright young girl came bouncing in the room. She had a little onesie on that had the same princess covering the front.

"Morning Mommy!" she said as she came up and hugged Mercedes leg, being too short to reach any higher.

"Morning sweetie. I need you to eat up since I want to get out as soon as possible." Mercedes said as she put cream cheese on her bagel.

"Are we going to see daddy?" the little girl asked with a mouth full of waffle. Mercedes just chuckled.

"Well one, don't talk with our mouth full, and 2, yes we are. So finish your food and we can get dressed." She said taking out her phone to check the news. The child started to stuff in her mouth at a hurried pace. "Hey, hey I didn't day you had to rush. Just finish eating "she laughed. The little child smiled brightly as best she could with a mouth filled with food.

After they both finished up, Mercedes helped her daughter get dressed. After they finished putting their jackets on, Mercedes decided to put a hat on Noel's since it was starting to get cold. But her hand was quickly swatted away.

"Mommy it will mess up my hair!" she exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her hair cornrowed up on both sides upwards to the top of her head, where her curly hair hung loose forming a Mohawk. The little girl had wanted on after seeing her father's old yearbook photo.

Mercedes sighed."Hun, I understand but it's getting cold outside and I don't want you to get sick. Do you want to get sick and have to miss Lorena's birthday party at Auntie Tana and Brittany's house?" she asked using her best weapon besides bribery; guilt. Noel sighed in defeat.

"No…"

"Exactly. Now put your hat on and lets go".

After about a 20 minute drive, they finally arrived at their destination. After parking along side of the road, Mercedes got out of the car and walked over to the other side of the car to retrieve her daughter. She lightly shook her awake, before unbuckling her from the car seat."Hey sweetie we're here". The little girl portrayed contradictory emotions of joy and sorrow as she looked around. When Noel was softly placed on the ground Mercedes took her hand and they began to walk on too the grass towards their final destination. As they walked through the slightly frigid air, Noel kept getting distracted by all the various items that decorated the various headstones. They finally made it to the one headstone that they were looking for. Mercedes took a deep breath, releasing a slight white mist in the cool air. She looked at the words on the stone she had seen for the last four years but still couldn't believe they were there.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**

**1993-2022**

She looked down at the little girl who was staring at the stone quizzically.

"Mommy, how come I never met daddy?" she looked up at her mom." Know you said he was in heaven now, but how come I never meeted him?" Mercedes had assumed that at some point her daughter would ask this question. The last 3 years they've come here she really wasn't that aware of things but she had come a long way in her comprehension.

"Well like I told you before, daddy passed because he got really sick and had to go up to heaven to be healed. Well it wasn't until after he past that I realized that I was pregnant with you."

"Well how come you didn't know? When Auntie Tana was pregnant her belly got really big" she gestured to her stomach. Mercedes cursed her daughter's intelligence.

"Well in the early months of when you are pregnant you can't tell" Mercedes looked at her daughter who had a clearly confused expression on her face. "It's hard to explain but just know that if your dad was here he would love and hug you all the time and he's watching over you every day." She bent down to hug her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Can we send up the balloons now?" Noel asked excitedly.

"Mercedes chuckled."Yes we can." They counted to 3 before releasing the two balloons in the air. Each one having a small message writing in sharpie since Noel wanted to "tell daddy about her day" and Mercedes left a personal message on one of them. They stood in silence as they watched the balloons rise into the sky.

"Happy birfday to you "Mercedes looked down to her daughter as she looked up to the sky with a big smile. "Happy birfday to you. Happy birfday dear daddy; happy birfday to you!" Mercedes looked down to her daughter as she looked with a small yet bright smile, tears stinging in the corner of her eyes. "How high until he gets the balloons mommy?"

"Well as soon they will go so high that we won't be able to see them. That's when he will catch them for the big party they're having up there." They stood in silence for the next minute looking at the headstone and the small picture Noel had drawn and put next to it. Mercedes had made sure to laminate and frame it first so that it would at least last a month or two out here.

"Can I go play on the playground?" Noel asked pointing toward the small playground on the far end of the grounds. While it seemed out of place, they had put the play area there to entertain children while adults mourned.

While it was chilly out, she figured that running around would keep Noel warm enough. Mercedes watched as the little girl bounced down the small path towards the playground. Mercedes turned back to the head stone and looked at in silence. The only sounds being the wind and distance cars.

"Happy birthday to you…" she quietly sang." Happy birthday …to you." She felt the sting of tears in the corners of her eyes. "Happy bir-"

"Birthday dear Noah" Another soft voice sung from behind her. Normally she would've jumped at the sudden intrusion, but she recognized the soft angelic voice.

"Happy birthday to you" the two voices harmonized. There was a moment of silence as the person walked up next to Mercedes.

"I didn't expect to run into you here" Mercedes said not turning towards the woman.

"You know I come every year" The woman said softly turning towards Mercedes. "It's good to see you Mercedes"

"You too Quinn" They both leaned in and hugged before letting go and returning to look at the grave

"I can't believe its been 4 years" Quinn said as she leaned down to place a rose down in front of the head stone.

"Yeah…me neither. It seems like just yesterday…" Mercedes trailed off letting a stray tear fall. Quinn noticed and put her arm around her friends shoulder. "I'm sorry, it always gets …hard when I come down here" Mercedes said as she pulled out s few tissues from her coat pocket.

"Hey you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. I honestly cry a little before I got here. It's ok that we miss yourself proclaimed badass" she jokingly nudged Mercedes. Mercedes could tell she was trying to add levity to the situation and laughed slightly. This was one of the many reasons why Quinn is one of her closest friends. After she got herself together, she turned to Quinn.

"So how goes the campaign for senate?"

"It's going great actually. Based on projections you might be standing next to a Massachusetts state senator." Quinn said proudly with a smile.

"That's so great! I'm so proud of you. Noah always said you would go far" Mercedes said trailing off with a weak smile again.

"So how's the little one over there?" she asked pointing to Noel as she went down the slide. "She's gotten so big. I remember when she was born"

"Yeah" Mercedes looked off at her daughter with a fond smile….

**_{Flash back__}_**

_Mercedes sat in the hospital bed holding her new born baby. He parents had just left the room so she could rest and have a moment with her "miracle baby" as her mom put it. She looked down at the squirming little one in her arms as the baby opened her eyes. Mercedes was instantly filled with a warm feeling of love and it took her over. She realized how blessed she was to be holding this child. Noah's and her child. She was filled with mixed emotions as she felt the joy that she was given this blessing of a child from her late fiancé, but she was sad that he would never be able to meet his child and her child would never be able to meet her father. Mercedes softly pulled the baby closer to her. She stuck her finger in the child's hand and the baby lightly grasped onto it._

"_I know you don't understand me right now but I love you so much and I know if your father was here he would say the same. But you see he'll always be here to watch over you. Maybe not physically, but spiritually. He will be there for your first steps, your first day of school; hell he may find a way to scare off your first boyfriend…or girlfriend. But right now it's just you and I together. All you have to do is hold onto me and we will get through anything." She reached over and grabbed a small necklace that had a Jewish star ion it. It was Noah's that he always wore up until he gave it to her while he was in the hospital for the last time. She placed the object I on top of the blanket over the now sleeping baby. It was then that she began to sob softly; a few tears falling on the necklace…_

**_{Present}_**

Mercedes sighed as she pushed away the memory, just in time for Noel to run up to her and then over to hug Quinn's legs.

"Hey Noel. How are you doing?"

"I'm , wanna see my new microphone that I got?!" before Quinn could even respond, the little girl took off towards the car.

"A new mic? You're not plugging your career on the child at all." Quinn said sarcastically with a smile.

"Hey, I'm not making her do anything" Mercedes nudged Quinn as they turned to head back towards their cars. "Which reminds me, we have to get home and get changed for dance class in 2 hours" she said checking her watch.

"Dance classes? Mercedes the child is 4"

"They're not intense dance classes girl. From what I heard it's really just to get the kids moving and it introduces them to the skill, not forcing them to do it.

"Really? Where is it at?" Quinn asked as they reached their cars.

"It's called Hough Studios. San found it. Apparently the instructor is really hot. At least that's what she said with shameless implications." Mercedes shook her head smiling.

"Well if he is, maybe you should go for it."

"Uh-yeah no. I mean it's not really the right time and I'm not sure how Noel would feel and Noah-"

"Noah wouldn't want to sit around and make excuses to sideline your love life. You told me that he said that he didn't want you to spend the rest of your life alone. Now I', not saying that you need to go for this guy or that you need to just jump into the dating game; but you need to start getting open to the idea. Could you honestly say that you don't wish that you had someone? I know, hell everyone knows, you're full of so much love. You can't just bottle that up."

Mercedes just hung her head. She knew everything Quinn had just said was true, but it was just hard to make that move.

"I'll think about it…"

"That's all I'm asking" Quinn came over to hug Mercedes one last time before getting in her car. They promised to go out to eat while Quinn was in town and then Quinn headed off down the road. Mercedes looked back at the head stone one last time before taking a deep breath and turning around to buckle Noel in the car seat.

"Is Miss Quinn coming with us? I wanted to show her my mic."

"Nope, it's just you and I together."

"Like always?" the little girl said as she reach for her cup that was laying on the seat. Mercedes just shook her head and got into the driver's seat.

"Maybe that's gonna change soon." She thought with a small smile, before she pulled off…

_**You and I together.**_

_**Come on baby won't you hold on to me.**_

_**Hold onto me,**_

_**Blue. **_


	8. Standing On The Sun

This is part 8 and the FINAL part of the Puckcedes:BEYONCÉ series. You may recognize a certain someone who helped Amber win Dancing with the Stars ;). Theres not much else to explain but hopefully you'll enjoy it. and thank you for reading and supporting me through all these stories in general:)

**.**

**Standing on the Sun**

She lay in the hammock that hung between the two large trees in the corner of the island beach. The warmth from all around combined with the slight cool breeze emanated from the ocean made everything feel perfect. She stretched out a little further when the man opposite to her in the hammock began to stir.

"Hey babe." He said in a slightly groggy voice rubbing one of his eyes. "I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep" as he chuckled slightly before biting back a small yawn.

"Its ok, I like watching you sleep" she said as she looked at him fondly. "Besides this place is beyond relaxing, so I understand."

"Well, that's what honeymoons are for Mrs. Mercedes Hough. Well that and other things." He said with a smirk as he began to shift towards her.

"Derek you know damn well that if we try anything in this thing it will break" she said pushing him back laughing slightly. While looked like a dejected puppy but returned to his original spot.

She settled back and heaved a slight deep breath.

"Uh oh…"

"Uh oh? Uh oh what?" she looked at him confused.

"I know that sigh. That's the 'I'm thinking about something serious but I'm not exactly sure how to express it' sigh". Mercedes cursed her new husband's ability to read her. But she loved it at the same time. "Is this about Noel? I already told you she's fine. She's 8 years old and staying with Tina and Mike. Nothing will happen to her." He reassured.

"No it's not that; although now I am worrying… thanks. It's just that all this beauty and relaxation has me thinking…" she said looking down at her hands.

"You know what you need right now? Another drink. That might help you cheer up a little bit."

"I thought Mr. Dancer didn't drink because he and I quote, 'had to keep those abs tight'"

"Hey, we're on vacation so I can cheat a little bit. I'll be right back." He maneuvered himself off the hammock. "So just stop worry yourself and we can have some fun. I even heard there's a singing and dance competition happening back at the beach party later. I.e. we have a contest to win." He said with a confident smile. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be right back."He put on his signature trilby hat before he jogged off to where the drinks were further down by the beach house. Mercedes smiled to herself. In that moment she decided that now would be a good time to go for a walk while she waited for Derek to come back. She got off the hammock and made her way down to the beach. She took in all the beautiful flowers and all the various birds and sounds that filled the sky. But the best part was the ocean view. The sun was beginning to set and the colors in the sky began to dance across the ocean. She stared off into the horizon.

"I can't believe that all this is real." She thought to herself. She couldn't remember when she was ever this happy. Although as she looked at the sun slowly setting, she was hit with a similar memory…

**_{Flash back__}_**

_Summer 2018_

_There was a bump on her shoulder and she turned around to see her friend with a bright yet apologetic smile._

"_Oops, sorry Mercedes!" Tina all but yelled with a slight slurred; the alcohol already starting to affect her. "Having this party was such a great idea!"_

"_Well actually it was Noah's idea. He figured it was time that we had a glee club reunion and since we already have an apartment near the beach and I'm having a show this weekend, it would make sense that we invite you al- and you're gone." Tina had skipped off to continue dancing in the group before Mercedes could even finish. The beach party was in full swing. It was Hawaii themed with tiki torches and all. Sure it was a cliché beach party theme, but it was a party for old glee club and what wasn't cliché about glee club?_

_All the originals were there. Brittany and Santana were dancing together with Tina, Mike and Artie were laughing in the corner, Quinn and Rachel were talking by the make shift bar and Kurt and Blaine were singing karaoke on the mini stage. The rest of the area was filled with twenty or so friends that Puck and Mercedes had made in L.A. Just then Mercedes felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders._

"_I was wondering where you went" she turned around in her boyfriends arms._

"_I had to make sure that the bar had enough alcohol. You know I can only take some of these people sober for but so long" Puck smiled back._

"_Oh please, you spent a full 'man-scaping' day with Kurt and Blaine two days ago" she teased._

"_Shut up" he said pushing her slightly away with a smile._

"_Aye Mercedes! An old Bey song is on next and it defiantly requires our Artcedes karaoke magic touch!" Artie called from the other side of the party area._

"_Well you heard him" Puck said pushing Mercedes towards the stage._

"_Fine….I'm coming boy give me a second!"_

_The two spend the next few minutes belting and rapping out the lyrics to "Drunk In Love" with man of the partiers joining in during the chorus. After they finished, they continued to take multiple song request as the rest of the partiers continued to sing and dance a long to each number. Puck looked on from the side of the party area at all his friends partying and having so much fun, and just shook his head with a slight smile. He decided to slip away and take the walk he had planned on doing the whole day. He walked along the water, feeling the warm sand beneath his feet as he went. The sound of the party softening and the sounds of the waves increasing. He eventually stopped and just looked out into the ocean. The sun was beginning to set; light blue fading into purples, oranges and reds. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. Although his eyes were closed he still felt the presence of someone next to him._

"_How'd you find me?"_

"_I know you" Mercedes said matter of factly. "Plus Ashley said she saw you walk this way and it's not that hard to spot a big hot guy on an empty beach" she said smiling. "So what's up? What's with the serious introspective staring off into the ocean?"_

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" Puck responded never taking his eyes off the view and seemingly ignoring the question._

"_Uh…yeah it is. I know you love sunsets. But that still doesn't-"_

"_I mean everything" cutting her off. "The sunset, the beach, this party, all our friends, my life, you." He finally turned to her. "Everything is just beautiful and I can't believe it. Just thinking about where I started when I was little and the complete ass I turned into growing up; I just never would've dreamt I would get here. Get to be this happy." He said with small laugh of astonishment. "And people like you, especially you, are who I have to thank for that" He smiled down at her in the most genuine smile she had even seen him have. She leaned up to kiss his lips only lingering briefly._

"_The sunset is beautiful…_ _and It's not the only thing__" she said._

"_What?"_

"_The sunset is beautiful…__ and It's not the only thing__. That's what you said to me on the day you first said that you loved me"_

"_Damn, was I really that corny?" He threw his head back with a groan._

"_Yup and for some reason I liked it"_

"_Well we know you like corny guys. You did date Sam after all" he teased with a wink._

"_Oh shut up. You know, I could just go and call him up right now if you want. Since I like corny so much." She said mockingly as she began to take out her phone._

"_Oh no you don't" stopping her hand. "From here on out I'm all the corn you can have in your life"_

"…_.wooow. You somehow managed to turn a defense about corniness even more corny." She said laughing._

"_Yeah but that's why you love me" pulling her in close._

"_Reluctantly, but yes I love you" she said with a smile and a roll of the eyes. They continued to hug and watch the sunset before continuing back off to the party._

_**{Present}** _

Mercedes took a deep breath and sighed as she continued to look out in the setting sun. She felt arms wrap around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder. Knowing who it was, she relaxed into the embrace.

"What's on your mind?" Derek asked in a soothing tone.

"Nothing much, just reflecting…"

"About Noah?" Mercedes whipped around in confusions and shock.

"How did you…?"

"It was a luck guess. Well not so much lucky but intuitive. I know that the anniversary is coming up soon so I was honestly anticipating this." She sighed in defeat.

"It's just… I sometimes wondering if I'm still keeping my promises and honoring him in the ways that I should be." She sighed. "Listen to me going on and on. This has to be weird and uncomfortable for you. I'm sorry I-"

"Hey, hey, hey" he said grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes."I don't find it weird or uncomfortable that you're thinking of him right now. Noah was once the love of your life and from what I understand, he was an overall amazing guy. I understand that no matter what, he will always have a place in your heart. You guys grew together, loved together and even have a child together. Who's a dance prodigy I might add; although I might have taught her a few things" he joked earning a smile from Mercedes. "He helped you grow into the confident, powerful, and passionate, loving and all around perfect woman that I thankfully get to call my wife" he said grabbing her hands. "And I'll always be grateful to him for that. It's just a shame that in order for me find you; the love of my life; he had to leave you. Mercedes you are an amazing woman, a phenomenal mother to Noel and a rising star with unlimited potential. I am 100% sure he's looking down on you and is extremely proud; as am I. I love you beyond belief and I always will, just like I accept that he will always be a part of our lives." He leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate and loving kiss.

"How are you so perfect all the time?" Mercedes asked as she pulled away looking him in the eyes.

"Because I'm with the perfect woman" he said as he wiped an unshed tear from her eye.

"And there you go again. No wonder you had me balling at the wedding" she said in mock frustration.

"Whatever" he said smiling. They returned to their original position with Mercedes leaning into him as he wrapped one of his arm around her and they both took in the warmth in the air on their skin and the sun as it set.

They were happy. Mercedes was happy. Her past may have been a bit of a roller coaster but it was one she'd gladly get on again. So many people helped her shape the person that she is today; one specifically being one Noah Puckerman. While he may have left her way too early, fate brought two people in the form of her daughter and new husband to help fill that part of her heart that was left empty. Noah Puckerman was an important part of her past. But the past can be a foundation of a great future. and that great future was on the horizon…

_**Can you feel my heart burning**_

_**Make you feel all my good loving**_

_**You and me, we're standing on the sun **_


End file.
